She Will Be Loved
by OzeraGirl
Summary: Elena fell in love with Damon. But Because of this sudden Feeling, she leaves.


It has been 6 years since I left mystic falls.

6 years since I left everyone I loved.

6 years when I realised I had fallen in love with Damon Salvatore.

See, the day I left mystic falls was the day my world came crashing down.

I found out Bonnie and Jer' were moving to Australia.

Alaric was leaving because everything in that place reminded him of Jenna.

and when I caught Stefan in bed with Katherine.

_**6 YEARS AGO.**_

_I had to get away from my house for a while. I felt angry and upset about Jeremy and Bonnie leaving. How was I meant to continue on living without how I decided to drive over to the boarding and find Stefen._

_I walked into the boarding house, wondering where the Salvatore's were since the parlour was empty. That's when I heard laughter coming from Stefan's room._

_Just when I was about to knock, I hear a girl voice. Not just any voice but Katherine's._

"_Hahaha! Oh c'mon Stefan, Elena's at school, Damon's at the grill, it's just you and me."_

"_Okay fine, but only if you play nice"_

"_I can make any promises..."_

_I didn't get to hear the end of their conversation because I was running down the stairs to the door._

_Before I could get to my car I ran into someone. And that someone was Damon._

"_Elena? Elena what's wrong!" I hadn't realised until then that I was crying._

_I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think properly. But in that moment I felt safe._

"_C'mon Elena, lets take you home."_

_The car ride was quiet. Damon tried to find out what was wrong but I said nothing. When he finally gave up he turned on the radio and tried to find a decent song on The song. He decided to settle on was "She Will Be Loved" by Marroon 5. I was surprised by his choice because it was my favourite song. "How did you know this is my favourite song?" _

"_So your finally going to talk?" He sighed when I didn't say anything else._

"_Well Elena it may surprise you, but this is my favourite song"_

_And in that moment he started bolting out the lyrics "SHE WIIIILLLL BE LOOVVVEEDD!" I couldn't help it but smile._

"_Now there that beautiful smile I've been searching for"_

_I just laughed and joined in._

_When we reached my house we were both laughing our heads off._

"_Well Miss Elena I never knew you could sing"_

"_Well Mr. Salvatore I still can't believe you knew all the words to that song."_

"_Hey it's a classic! Everyone's knows all the words to that song" he gave me one of his signature smirks that I secretly loved._

_I just rolled my eyes and walked to the door._

"_Hey Damon. Thankyou."_

"_For what?"_

"_For distracting me" I smiled and looked up into those sharp Blue eyes. God they were beautiful._

"_Anytime" and this time his smile was genuine._

_Before I realised what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed him._

_And then i felt him kissing me back._

_It was the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced._

_His lips tasted like honey, you could just melt into it._

_At first it was tender but then it turned into a more hungry kiss._

_Before it could got any further I broke apart._

"_I-I-I...I have to go." I said quickly slamming the door in his face._

_I ran upstairs to my room and locked my windows._

_Oh my god! What was I doing! I had kissed Damon Salvatore, my boyfrie-... ex-boyfriends brother, and the thing is I liked it, no I loved it. I felt safe. I felt home... and I'm in love with him. I love him. I love his blue eyes, his black hair, the way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he could make me smile even at my worst peak._

_But no. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be with him. for all he knows I'm still with Stefen. I has probably messed his head up. He probably hates me for it. He probably thinks... he probably thinks im like Katherine. Going after both brothers. Oh my god what have I done. I had to leave. I couldn't face him again._

_So I started to pack. I got as many things as my suitcase would hold. _

_When I had nearly finished I heard a tap at the window._

_I knew it was I walked over and unlocked it, and continuing packing._

"_Going somewhere?" he asked. I couldn't look at him. I knew if I did I would start crying._

"_Yes. I... I have to get out of here. I cant stay." I could hear my voice tremble._

"_Elena... is this about what happened earlier today with you and me?."_

_I turned around only realising then how close he was to me._

"_No... yes... maybe!, I just need some time to think."_

"_Think about what Elena?"_

"_EVERYTHING! You, me, and Jeremy leaving. Alaric leaving. There nothing here for me anymore." I could feel the tears run down my face._

"_What about Stefen? What about me?"I could hear the hurt in his voice. God why did I have to love him!_

"_Well apparently Stefen's with Katherine now and…" I looked up at him to see tears in his eyes._

'_Damon… it cant... I cant do this" and with that I picked up my suitcase and walked out the door, never forgetting the look of betrayal on his face._

_And on that day I knew a piece of my heart had stayed behind along with everything else._


End file.
